Yoshi and Bandit's Big Tummy Trouble!
by Crystal Furuya
Summary: YIKES! Green Yoshi and the Bandit (from SMW2) were having some weird stomach problems! And the Koopa Troopa does breakdancin! A Blue Yoshi shouts "cheese waffles" at the sight of Green Yoshi and Bandit's cheeks being bloated up! Inspired by "Mario's Present" by Yamiah Pegasus.


Notice: I don't own Yoshi, a Bandit, and any Mario characters. They belong to Nintendo.

I was famously inspired by the script fic called "Mario's Present", by Yamiah Pegasus, so I write my own! :D In the story, the Yoshis and the Bandit (yes, that Bandit from _Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island_) were now living together in Yoshi's Island, in the same house. And the Mario Brothers went to Beanbean Kingdom for the second time.

IT'S RANDOM TIME! :D

~~~%%%~~~%%%~~~%%%~~~%%%~~~%%%~~~%%%~~~%%%~~~%%

**- Yoshi's Island House -**

Green Yoshi *Moans very loud*

Red Yoshi: What the heck is wrong with you!? You're making me mad!

Green Yoshi: I felt sick to my stomach...

Red Yoshi: Where's Bandit?

Green Yoshi: Right behind me!

Bandit *moans*: I felt sick to my stomach, too...

Red Yoshi: First Yoshi then Bandit!?

Green Yoshi and Bandit: Ooof! *their cheeks being bloated*

Blue Yoshi *pops out of the garbage can*: Cheese waffles!

Yellow Yoshi: What in the world!? You're scaring my ice cream cone!

An ice cream cone ran away in horror.

Green Yoshi and Bandit: *barfs on Yellow Yoshi*

Yellow Yoshi: HOLY SPINACH TEETH! Get the vomit off from me!

Green Yoshi: Sorry!

Yellow Yoshi: Of course, we have to use the bucket here...

Bandit: *barfs on Teal Yoshi*

Teal Yoshi: Not on me! Ewwwwwwww! Bandit vomit!

Bandit: Sorry!

Black Yoshi *dressed in the Black Kyurem costume*: I'm Black Kyurem!

White Yoshi *dressed in the White Kyurem costume*: And I'm White Kyurem!

Green Yoshi and Bandit *holding their butts*: You're making us havin' DARN DIARRHEA!

Bandit *cheeks bloated*: I couldn't hold both the poop or the vomit too often!

Blue Yoshi: Cheese waffles!

Pink Yoshi: Stop saying Cheese waffles or I'll let Kamek turn you into a Sylveon!

Blue Yoshi: Oh! I'm a Sylveon!

Bandit grunts and takes a large dump on the floor.

Green Yoshi *cheeks bloated*: EWWWWWWWWWW! BANDIT POOP!

Blue Yoshi: Cheese waffles!

Pink Yoshi: Call Kamek to turn Blue Yoshi into a Sylveon!

Blue Yoshi: YIKES!

Then Blue Yoshi ran off to his bedroom and bumps into the random Koopa Troopa, who was breakdancing.

Blue Yoshi: AAAAAAAAAHHHH! BREAKDANCIN' KOOPAS!

Koopa: Shut the heck up! *he beats the snot out of Blue Yoshi*

Blue Yoshi: Owch! *gets up*

Blue Yoshi then puts onto the Sylveon costume on and ran off.

The Koopa Troopa was still breakdancing, and Green Yoshi ran off to eat him, then takes a large dump along with a giant egg.

Pink Yoshi: EWWWWWWWWWW! YOSHI POOP!

Bandit sweats, his cheeks puffed up more and grunts and takes an another large dump on the floor. His face turns several colors.

Blue Yoshi *in the Sylveon costume*: Cheese waffles!

Pink Yoshi: Call Kamek!

Blue Yoshi: I'm already a Sylveon! Trust me!

Bandit's cheeks puffed up again.

Orange Yoshi *spots Bandit with his cheeks bloating up bigger*: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! *jumps out of the window*

Bandit: *barfs on Pink Yoshi*

Pink Yoshi: *acts like Pac-Man* Wakakakakaka! *punches the Bandit and lands onto the chair*

Green Yoshi's his cheeks puffed up and grunts and takes a large dump and lays several eggs on the floor.

Brown Yoshi: This should be stopped!

Ding-Dong!

Brown Yoshi: I get it!

Brown Yoshi opens the door to reveal Dreambert.

Dreambert: Hello, Uncle Sucker!

Brown Yoshi: Please don't call me Uncle Sucker that!

Green Yoshi and Bandit: *Moaning*

Brown Yoshi: I had several 4 hours and 55 minutes!

Dreambert: *punches Brown Yoshi* I see how it feels!

Brown Yoshi: Ow! My head!

Bandit: *barfs on Dreambeart*

Dreambert: FOR $#%$ #%$ CRYING OUT LOUD! *grabs Bandit and throws him outside, landing into the nearby bush* That's for throwing up on me!

Bandit runs back into the house and took a dump on Dreambert. Dreambert kicks the Bandit to the nearby garbage can.

Green Yoshi: I'm having tummy problems! *barfs and took a dump on Pink Yoshi*

Pink Yoshi: I never had a Yoshi poop or a Yoshi vomit like that!

**- Somewhere in Beanbean Kingdom -**

Mario: I haven't picked up for weeks!

Luigi: Or maybe you shouldn't know what you have to do that!

They heard a crash.

Mario: Oh! Let's check it out!

The Mario Brothers went to see Kurobon (from _The Pregnant Bomberman Story_) bumping into Shirobon (also from _The Pregnant Bomberman Story_) , who was pregnant. (Notice: I don't own any Bomberman characters, either. They belong to Hudson Soft/Konami.)

Shirobon: Hey! Watch where you're going! *the two get up*

Kurobon: Is your name Mario?

Mario: Yes, I am Mario! And you two are in the wrong story!

Luigi: Also, you're in the wrong planet! This is Beanbean Kingdom!

Shirobon and Kurobon: Oops!

Both Bombermen ran off.

Mario: Robots.

Luigi: I don't they're robots, Mario...

**- Back to the Yoshi's Island House, and every Yoshi except Green Yoshi and Bandit were now getting sick! -**

Blue Yoshi: Oh, my tummy hurts!

Green Yoshi: Oh dear! You're green!

Bandit: I'm gonna eat some popcorn! *walks away*

Pink Yoshi: *barfs on Bandit*

Bandit: HEY! No barfing!

All Yoshis except Green and Bandit: Not everyone should have tummy problems! *takes a large dump and then barfs on themselves*

Green Yoshi: I want an author to terminate this chapter!

Crystal Furuya: Comin' right up, sir! *shoots the TV screen with Mega Man's blaster (Mega Man's blaster belongs to Capcom by the way)*

Bandit's voice: Hey! My TV's broken!

END OF CHAPTER ONE! And I'm sorry to broke Bandit's TV screen. :(


End file.
